metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamma Ray
Gamma Ray is a power metal band from northern Germany, founded and fronted by Kai Hansen after his departure from Helloween. Hansen is the current lead vocalist, guitarist as well as the chief songwriter. The band is known as one of the most prominent bands of the German heavy metal scene. Despite having many lineup changes in their early career, the band's lineup has remained stable since 1997. Biography In 1988, after four years with Helloween, guitarist and songwriter Kai Hansen decided, for reasons that are still the subject of much debate, to leave the band. Hansen claimed that Helloween had become too big for him to handle, although the group's troubles with financial issues and the record company most likely played a part as well. He proceeded to do some studio work with Blind Guardian. In 1989 eventually, Hansen decided to form his own project with long-time friend Ralf Scheepers from Tyran Pace. This two-man project grew into a four-man band with the addition of Uwe Wessel (bass) and Mathias Burchardt (drums). Thus was Gamma Ray born, bearing a sound understandably close to that of Hansen's former band, Helloween. The original line-up released the album Heading for Tomorrow in February 1990, and later that year the Heaven Can Wait EP with new guitarist Dirk Schlächter and new drummer Uli Kusch. In February 1991 the band began rehearsing for the recording of their second album in a small, remote house in Denmark. With some brand new songs written, Gamma Ray entered the studio under the supervision of producer Tommy Newton, and produced their second album Sigh No More, which was released in September 1991. The style vastly differs from that of Heading for Tomorrow, featuring darker lyrics as a result of the Persian gulf War that was raging at the time. A 50-date worldwide tour followed. After the Japanese tour at the beginning of 1991, Gamma Ray fronted another personnel change: the rhythm section (Wessel and Kusch) left because of a personal disagreement and were replaced by Chris Henry (bass) and Thomas Nack (drums), coming from the Hamburg band Anesthesia. The band also began to build their own studio, so work on their new album didn't start until 1993. The album Insanity and Genius was released in June 1993, with a style which was closer to that of Heading for Tomorrow than Sigh No More. In September, Gamma Ray, along with Rage, Helicon and Conception embarked on the Melodic Metal Strikes Back tour. The tour contributed to the release of the double CD The Power of Metal, and the videos Power of Metal and Lust for Live, in December. More changes in the lineup were to follow. Scheepers lived quite far way away from Hamburg, meaning that the band could only rehearse during the weekends, which was preventing progress with the new album. Since Scheepers submitted his application for the job of vocalist for Judas Priest, and he had a good chance of getting the position, Hansen asked him if he really felt that staying with Gamma Ray was the right thing to do. In the same time Hansen and Schlächter began to compose their own songs for the new album "Insanity and Genius" which also was not healthy for the relationship. Hansen and Scheepers decided that it would be for the best if Scheepers left the band, and so, with no hard feelings on either side, Scheepers left Gamma Ray. He later failed to be recruited in Judas Priest and then started his own heavy metal band, the acclaimed Primal Fear. Hansen then began to search for a new vocalist, but due to demand from friends and fans took on the guitar-vocal duties as he had for the first Helloween EP and album. In 1995 the fourth album, Land of the Free, the first to feature Hansen on vocals, was released. The album was universally praised by critics. The tour following the album, Men on a Tour, brought the recording and release of the live album Alive '95 in 1996. EnlargeDan ZimmermannSoon after, there was yet another major lineup change. Jan Rubach and Thomas Nack both left in order to return to Anesthesia, and in came new drummer Dan Zimmermann, who later formed the band Freedom Call. Schlächter wanted to drop the guitar and pick up the bass duties because that was his original instrument, as can be seen on the earlier Heading for the East video when he and Wessel switch instruments for a few songs, and Schlächter performs a bass solo at one point. Henjo Richter came in to fill the second guitar spot. This lineup survives to this day. Work started on the next full-length album, and 1997 saw the release of Somewhere Out in Space, which marked the beginning of the band's thematic concentration on space. The album featured the hit "Valley of the Kings". After two years of touring came the album Power Plant, which was a continuation of Somewhere Out In Space's lyrical approach, but a new direction musically. The album was highly acclaimed throughout the world. The time came for a "Best Of..." album, and Hansen decided to do things differently: he let the fans decide by voting on their website for their three favorite songs on each album, then the band went back to the studio to re-record the old classics on the first three albums and made remixed versions for the songs on the later ones. Blast from the Past was the name chosen for this double album. After a break of one year where Hansen concentrated on his side project Iron Savior, the band was ready for the recording and release of the album No World Order, with a lot of heavy riffs like classic NWOBHM bands such as Iron Maiden and Judas Priest, just as rumored. Yet again the album was highly praised. The No Order World Tour saw the band visiting dozens of European countries and Japan. After resting from the tour, the band went on with the Skeletons in the Closet tour, which saw the band performing songs that they never or rarely played live before. Once again, the setlist was voted by the fans on the band's website. Only a few shows were played but two of those were recorded for the live album Skeletons in the Closet. EnlargeGamma Ray in a concert, 2007Kai Hansen and Henjo Richter also participated in Tobias Sammet's project Avantasia, on both The Metal Opera and The Metal Opera Part II, which are also notably as another collaboration of Kai with his ex-bandmates from Helloween, namely Markus Grosskopf and Michael Kiske. A live DVD, "Hell Yeah - The Awesome Foursome (And The Finnish Keyboarder Who Didn't Want To Wear His Donald Duck Costume) Live in Montreal" was recorded on May 6, 2006 at Le Medley in Montreal, Quebec. The setlist contained songs drawn from all of their albums up to Majestic (excluding Insanity and Genius) and also a cover of the Helloween hit I Want Out. The DVD finally saw release on November 4, 2008. It entered the German media control charts at #9 and the Swedish charts at #1, according to the band's official website. In recent years Gamma Ray have made use of touring keyboard players to fully augment their sound in a live environment. Axel Mackenrott of Masterplan has fulfilled these duties in the past and was followed by Eero Kaukomies, a Finn who plays in a Gamma Ray tribute band named Guardians of Mankind.1 His bandmate Kasperi Heikkinen (currently of Amberian Dawn) also played on part of the Majestic tour in 2006 following an injury to Henjo Richter. On their most recent To The Metal-tour,2 Kasperi Heikkinen replaced Henjo Richter once again for shows scheduled in Germany and Czech Republic in March 2010. Richter was hospitalized on March 16, 2010 as a result from retinal detachment.3 Heikkinen also shared stage with fellow axemen Hansen and Richter making "a three guitar special" for the encore numbers at the Nosturi club in Helsinki, Finland on March 29, 2010. Land of the Free II was released in late 2007 as a sequel to the hugely successful Land of the Free album. To promote the album, Gamma Ray were the "very special guest" on Helloween's Hellish Rock 2007/2008 World Tour, on some shows along with the band Axxis. For the final encores of the evening, Kai and members of Gamma Ray joined Helloween to play a couple of songs from when Kai was in the latter band. Kai would also regularly join Helloween co-founder Michael Weikath at center stage to the delight of fans of both bands. To The Metal is the tenth full length studio album by Gamma Ray. It was released on January 29, 2010. Timeline Members edit] Current members *Kai Hansen - Guitars (1988–Present), Vocals (1994–present) *Henjo Richter - Guitars, Keyboards (1997–Present) *Dirk Schlächter - Bass (1997–Present), Guitars (1990–1997) *Dan Zimmerman - Drums (1997–Present) edit] Former members edit] Vocals *Ralf Scheepers - Vocals (1989–1994) edit] Bass *Uwe Wessel - Bass (1988–1993) *Jan Rubach - Bass (1993–1997) edit] Drums *Mathias Burchard - Drums (1989–1990) *Uli Kusch - Drums (1990–1992) *Thomas Nack - Drums (1993–1997) edit] Guest studio musicians *Michael Kiske - Vocals (1995) on Time to Break Free and Land of the Free, (2010) in All you need to know. *Hansi Kürsch - Vocals (1995) on Farewell and Land of the Free. *Tommy Newton - Guitars (1989, 1990, 1991) *Tommy Hansen - Keyboards (1991) *Piet Sielck - Vocals, Keyboards, Guitars (1989, 1990, 1991, 1997) *Tammo Vollmers - Drums (1989) *Mischa Gerlach - Keyboards (1989) *Sascha Paeth - Keyboards (1993, 1995) *Thomas Stauch - Drums (1997) *Axel Mackenrott - Keyboards (2005) edit] Guest live musicians *Henning Basse - Vocals (2008) *Jorn Ellerbrock - Keyboards (1990) *Mike Terrana - Drums (1998) *Dan Olding - Keyboards (2001) *Axel Mackenrott - Keyboards (2004) *Kasperi Heikkinen - Guitars (2006, 2010) *Eero Kaukomies - Keyboards (2006, 2007) *Alessio Gori - Keyboards (2007, 2008)Discography *Main article: Gamma Ray discography **''Heading for Tomorrow'' (1990) **''Sigh No More'' (1991) **''Insanity and Genius'' (1993) **''Land of the Free'' (1995) **''Somewhere Out in Space'' (1997) **''Powerplant'' (1999) **''No World Order'' (2001) **''Majestic'' (2005) **''Land of the Free II'' (2007) **''To The Metal'' (2010) edit] Covers Gamma Ray have covered numerous bands and musicians during their career, including, but not limited to: **Helloween - the former band of Kai Hansen. Some of their songs, written by Kai, are often performed by Gamma Ray live, such as "Ride the Sky," "I Want Out," "Save Us," "Victim of Fate" or "Future World." **The song "Heavy Metal Mania" by the band Holocaust was covered one time in studio and many times live. **Gamma Ray have covered Judas Priest's "Victim of Changes" with Kai on vocals and "Exciter" with Ralf. It has been stated in various interviews, that Judas Priest is one of Kai Hansen's favourite bands. They are also a favourite of Scheepers, as he left Gamma Ray during the tryouts for the new Judas Priest vocalist. He ultimately lost to Tim "Ripper" Owens. Additionally, Gamma Ray's song "Wings of Destiny" (where it is being sang "..on sad wings of destiny..") could be linked to Judas Priest's Sad Wings of Destiny, the album from which "Victim of Changes" originates. **They also covered two Uriah Heep songs: "Look at Yourself" on the Heading for Tomorrow CD with Scheepers on vocals, and "Return to Fantasy," sung by Hansen, featured on 2003 release of Somewhere Out in Space. **Gamma Ray covered the Pet Shop Boys song "It's a Sin" on their 1999 album Power Plant. **Rainbow's Long Live Rock 'N' Roll, recorded by Gamma Ray was featured on the 2003 release of the Power Plant album. **Gamma Ray covered the Thin Lizzy song "Angel of Death" on their 2001 single Heaven or Hell, which was released in Japan only. **Gamma Ray have covered "Gamma ray," off the album Hoodoo Man, by Birth Control. Category:Bands Category:German heavy metal musical groups Category:Bands from Germany Category:German power metal musical groups Category:Power metal musical groups Category:Heavy metal musical groups